Classic WoW Wiki talk:Unused images
I would like some clarification about this page versus . Their functions seem redundant. *If WoWWiki:Unused images is supposed to be a page used to protect unused images that should not be deleted for whatever reason (similar to ), then that is not the case. Being on WoWWiki:Unused images does not protect and image from arbitrary deletions (or TherasTaneel is crazy). *If this is a page to list unused images with an intent to get them deleted, then it is redundant with (albeit a more browsable version of) the special page, and and are also redundant. -- 19:23, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :As I saw the description it was a place to put images which might be used to make others, like other sizes. So, I marked those of them that haven't been used in about 2-3 years for a suggestion to be deleted, so others would do so if they feel like it or restore them to the page. Other were in use and placed in categories that seemed to fit. But...I might still be barking mad though. TherasTaneel (talk) 19:44, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Why you did it does not explain the purpose of this page.-- 19:46, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Huh? because...I...didn't create it, so I wouldn't know? TherasTaneel (talk) 19:54, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::A good point, but I was not referring to a problem with your actions, I was referring to a problem your actions revealed.-- 20:08, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::Hmm, think I'll stick to what I thought it was, other than that, dunno, perhaps its not needed. TherasTaneel (talk) 20:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I think the purpose of this page was to list unused images in hopes they would get used?... I'm not exactly sure myself. 00:42, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :Isn't enough for that, if noted more for people to have a look there? TherasTaneel (talk) 01:13, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Probably, and its easier to deal with them that way too. 01:26, October 25, 2009 (UTC) I think Kirkburn made this so his images would stay out of Special:UnusedFiles, but then it was moved here, so I do not know.-- 02:16, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :As for for and being redundant, I designed for the purpose of tracking images recently uploaded but not used right away. It was never meant to be used on images over a year old. I created it cause when I'd go through the recently uploaded list, I'd delete the unused images, but I started getting complaints about me deleting some of the users images too quickly before they could use them... So if I got to their image before they used it I simply put that notice on it to not only mark its been looked at, but to be kept tracked of. 06:20, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Knowing that, it seems that this page and are the more redundant. It would make more sense to add that template and hope they get used, and delete if need be, than to list images here and do the same. Perhaps this page could be converted into something like . It could also be deleted. It is not in Kirkburn's namespace anymore. Also, perhaps could make its use a bit more clear, unless it is fine that it is being used on images over a year old.-- 19:32, October 26, 2009 (UTC)